


Simple

by VantheKeyofLain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantheKeyofLain/pseuds/VantheKeyofLain
Summary: Mako, Zarya and stargazing.





	Simple

**_ Simple _ **

It was quiet here, and he liked the quiet, and apperently so did she. They didn't need overzelous displays nor fancy food to enjoy the comfortable silence between them. It was perfect enough sitting on this grassy hill overlooking the city, watching not the busy nightlife but the twinkling lights in the sky flittering here and there.

Occasionally one would wisp across the dark expanse and its dance would end just seconds later.

"It's funny. The stars are always the same where ever you go. No matter what happened in the past or what will happen in the future. They will not change. It's reassuring to have that constant in my life."

Mako nodded, adding a short hum of agreement with her statement. 

" When I am upset, or need to clear my head, I always sit and look at the stars. They help me feel better. Perhaps because I know they will always be there. Never fading."

"Yeah." Mako's baritone voice replied smoothly.

" They are as intreguing as they are beautiful." 

" Stars aren't the only thing that's beautiful."

Zarya half turned, one fine eyebrow arched in the large mans direction.

"Oh? And what does a junker find beautiful? That scrap motor bicycle of yours?" There was a playful hint to the mocking tone the russian woman spoke with. 

Mako grunted, though it carried a tone of humor as opposed to one of annoyance; that was usually reserved for the rat.

" I'm a man first. Junker second."

"Okay, then what do _you_ find beautiful?"

He thought of his home before it became the wasted land it was today. He thought of his departed wife and how radiant she looked when she smiled his way. He thought of his child, with an idle scattered thought of how she would have look today if she'd survived.

He didn't say any of these. He didn't feel like sharing these thoughts just yet. Instead he shifted his gaze towards his company, and gave her a simple, honest answer.

"You."

Zarya's eyes widened slightly, and as if she knew her cheeks were dusted by a sudden light blush, she ducked her head just as quickly and shot out her fist against his massive arm.

"You jest."

"I'm not one for many words, unlike some, so I make what I say count."

Mako watched the woman's face give pause, from simple shock to an almost resigned belief in his words.

For a moment the comfortable silence returned as they went back to stargazing. There was a slight scuffing of boots on dirt followed by a new weight on his side. 

Mako glanced down at his company, and now it was Zarya that felt she'd surprised him. She gave him a small shrug.

"Hope this is okay? It's a little cold."

There was a half second pause before the large hoggish man let go of a short laugh that shook his entire body. He moved his arm behind her to half cradle and half support the Russian.

"Yeah. It's okay. It's nice."

Truthfully...

It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> So this sorta wrote itself while I was at work. Kinda happened spontaneously but I don't regret it.
> 
> Now if only all the other stories I wanna write would just be this easy. 
> 
> I blame Mypnotism for this. C;


End file.
